The Dangers Of Love
by setosangel529
Summary: What are the consquences of Love? The Dangers? Only someone who has experienced it will know


_The Dangers Of Love__ By Larien Nolatari****_

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

_The Ring, Proposals, and Heartbreaks****_

**__**

**_Jennifer's POV_**

"So basically what I am asking is.........ummmm........will you be my uhhh wife Jenny?" stuttered Seto as he kneeled down on one knee. Poor Seto. He didn't know that I was supposed to go to Paris tomorrow. I hadn't told him. I didn't want him to know either. I chose not to tell him because I didn't want him to go through the heart break. Ever since we had both left Domino High School together we got closer and closer and it all amounted to marriage now. I just didn't know what to do.

"Seto, will you let me think about it and call you back tomorrow?" I asked gently.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head. He was ever so sure that I would say yes. I had other things planned though. I mean I was only 19 and I had finished my surgery studies and I was still too young to become a surgeon. I had planned to go to Paris and learn how to model. Seto gave me a peck on the cheek as I headed out the door. That night I tossed and turned until I finally got to sleep. The next day early in the morning I left quickly and quietly out the door. On my way to the airport I dropped a package in Seto's mailbox. As I left, I prayed that he wouldn't be furious with me.

**_Seto's POV_**

I woke up in the morning and went to get the newspaper as usual. As I bent down something caught my eye. There was something sticking out of my mailbox. It was a package. I hurried inside to open it completely forgetting about my newspaper. Inside there was a small ring box and a letter. I read the letter and my rage and grief rose.

_Dear Seto,_

_ What can I say? All these years together with you has truly been a blessing to me. When you proposed to me last night I was overjoyed yet saddened. I couldn't accept your proposal. It wasn't because there was something wrong with you or my parents didn't agree. It was that I am planning to leave today. I shan't tell you where but by the time you open this I will be gone. Do not come and find me. Seto I wish I could express how sorry I am but I can't. Please don't be mad. One day I know that you will settle down with some one that you love. Most likely that some one won't be me. I don't deserve your ring. Please take it back and give it to the "right one" I wish that you have the best of luck with your business career and best wishes to KaibaCorp and Mokuba. Don't call as I have no cell phone anymore. Again don't let rage overtake you. Remember I love you._

_ Jennifer_

I was heart broken and angry. How could she? The woman that I loved and the only one at that leave me?! I stared down at the black velvet ring box. I remembered the night that I had found it. Up in my lonely attic. It was sitting there waiting to be worn on the "right person's" finger. As soon as I had enough of heart breaking flashbacks I turned to my trusty laptop. Once again I started tapping quickly and quietly into government files. Sheesh these things were always updated so quickly. It was bound to have info on Jenny's whereabouts. Of course I was right. As soon as I got the Jennifer Lloyd that I wanted I was content. Of course I clicked on the name waiting impatiently for it come up. I smirked at the sight of all her information. Only a couple of words I needed and I had found them:

_Whereabouts as of __12-28-05__: __Paris__, __France__ (__Paris__School__ of __Designing__ and Modeling)_

So that's where Jenny went.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hee hee. :-) I am so evil! I left you all with a cliffhanger!!!!! Sorry for the crappy and short first chapter but that's the way I do my writing and I guess that this was sort of an intro to the story. This is like my first angst_**_/**mystery**/**romance fiction all combined together. And starting from the next chapter it will be one chap of Jen's POV and one chap of Seto's POV. No offense to all you people named Jennifer or Jenny or Jen or Jennifer Lloyd. I Luv the name Jen it's my fave name!!!! I wish it were my name. And in this story Seto is like well..........you'll hafta find out. Sorry to you Seto Fan girls if you don't like this but don't kill me cuz I am a big Seto fan girl also!!!!! Cheers and until next time Buh-Bye! :-)**_

**__**


End file.
